Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an hand held seed planting device for use by individuals. Specifically, the invention relates to a hand held device that allows for the measured insertion, application of a limited number of seeds, and the urging of the seeds in contact with the soil. It further relates to the method for using said device.
Background Information
The home gardener often finds planting seeds a difficult and cumbersome chore. The gardener must insert individual seeds into the soil along furrows or in desired points in the garden. This requires an inordinate amount of stooping which can be uncomfortable or detrimental to the health of the gardener.
Others have attempted to create a hand held seed planter, however, none have successfully combined all of the elements of the present invention that are desirable for the device. In order to solve all of the difficulties inherent in a hand held seed planting device, the desirable device should be light weight, easily held and carried, permit planting of seeds without stooping, provide for the insertion of seeds at a desired depth in the ground, and allow the user to firmly contact the seed into the dirt.
The present invention includes a soil probe for insertion into the earth to create a hole for the seed, and a seed feed conduit that allows the user to drop a desired number of seeds through the conduit which connects with the soil probe allowing the seeds to drop into the created hole. The soil probe and seed feed conduit are of a length that allows the user to insert the soil probe tip into the earth without stooping. The soil probe also has an internal, movable clearing rod that keeps soil from entering and clogging the soil probe tip. Additionally, the clearing rod is used to firmly embed the seeds in the earth. The soil probe tip is equipped with a slideable, adjustable depth gauge which can be adjusted by the user such that the seeds are planted at a uniform, desired depth in the earth.